


Game of Life

by frotman



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frotman/pseuds/frotman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young man is inducted into the world of espionage, he must learn to think quickly and rely on his friends if he is to escape the clutches of dangerous adversaries.</p>
<p>Contains boy-on-boy sex scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game of Life

01 Welcome aboard  
  
The snake which cannot cast its skin has to die.  
\-- Friedrich Nietzsche  
  
To everyone else, he looked just like every other man walking down the street. A little nervous, perhaps, but otherwise just like everyone else. Inside his own mind, though, he might as well have been walking on a different planet. He wanted the safety and familiarity of the orphanage could cocoon him forever. That was impossible, despite what he longed for. This was his first taste of the outside world. He wished it could be his last. Real Life was overrated, he decided.  
  
Bouncing up abd down on the balls of his feet, Matt rebalanced his duffel bag slung across his shoulder. As he walked along the pavement, his head darted left and right, taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. Sometimes he peered into the windows of the houses he passed. He knew he shouldn't, but he could not help himself. Sometimes he craned his head to look at the roofs, but of course there was nothing of interest there.  
  
There was no need for any of this anxious behaviour, as he knew that the house he sought was at the end of the street, even though he had never been down the road before. He stood still, pulled out a lighter from his coat pocket and relit his cigarrete. Looking straight ahead, he saw a young woman walking along the street, heading in his direction. An attractive one, too. His spirits perked up a little, and he continued on his way.  
  
Thirty seconds later, their paths crossed. She was guarded in her body language. She kept a metallic briefcase close to her, as if afraid someone would steal it. He gave her a warm smile. The woman looked up, and their eyes met. She tensed her lips, returning a weak smile mixed with concern. She wore unusual lipstick.  
  
A few steps after he passed her he turned around, half walking backwards so that he could check her out as she walked away from him. The young lady stopped, turned her head around, and noticed that Matt was looking at her. Matt blushed, averted his gaze, and continued walking down the street. The woman turned her head back, and carried on with her journey.  
  
Eventually, Matt reached the end of the street. There was a brown wooden gate. One of its railings was broken. He opened it, went through, and closed it again. This must be the place, he thought. He rounded a corner, and walked up the steps at the back of the house.  
  
At the top of the steps was a front door. Matt pressed the doorbell. He heard some banging and crashing coming from within the apartment. Then silence. Matt's pulse quickened. He heard the fumbling of latches and locks behind the door. The handle turned.  
  
A blond young man, slightly older than Matt, opened the door. He wore brown leather trousers, a rosary around his neck, and yellow rubber gloves. He was barefoot, and shirtless. "Come in", he said. This was not quite the reception that Matt had been expecting, making him more unnerved.  
  
The blond turned his back on Matt, and walked away. Matt walked through the door, closed it, and followed him to the kitchen. The blond carried on washing the dishes. "You're very early", he said. "I wasn't expecting you for a few hours".  
  
Matt apologised, and said "I didn't have anything else to do, so I figured that I might as well come early". The blond man made an sly grin with is back turned to Matt.  
  
"I'm Mello, of course. Please, put your bag down, and help yourself to a drink". He pointed towards a row of drinks on the counter near Matt. Matt did as he was told, and poured some whiskey into a tumbler. He downed it, and refilled.  
  
He leaned back against the counter, facing Mello.  
  
"I'll be with you in a minute", said Mello, as he picked up a mug and submerged it into the sink.  
  
"She's very pretty", said Matt.  
  
"Who's very pretty?", asked Mello.  
  
"Your girlfriend", said Matt.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Matt pointed at the mug Mello held. "The lipstick on your mug. It's green, the same colour as a woman I passed on the street a few minutes ago. The smell of her perfume is also the same as I can smell in this house. I assume she must have been here".  
  
Mello batted his eyes. "Impressive. I do hope that the rest of your talents live up to the standards that have been written about you in Watari's report. She's not my girlfriend, by the way. Well, not exactly."  
  
"When will we see her again?", asked Matt.  
  
"We'll worry about that if and when the need arises", answered Mello.  
  
Gears whirled in Matt's head. He already knew that Mello was an orphan from Wammy's House, and that this apartment was owned by it in order for its young men to find their feet. In any event, the House was has hardly an ordinary orphanage, and catered to boys with special talents, and towards certain ends. It went without saying that Mello had an extensive dossier on Matt, containing information that he never knew anyone but himself was privy to. Who knew what shameful secrets lay in his dossier?  
  
When Mello finished washing the dishes, he took off his gloves, and beckoned Matt to follow him. Matt picked up his bag and tagged along behind. The kitchen opened onto the hallway, with the living room directly opposite. Its  door was already open.  
  
Matt stepped into the living room, and noticed a high table covered with towels. He furrowed his brow in bemusement. Mello explained, "Yes, you really were much earlier than expected". "You know", he continued, "now that it's still out, we might as well make use of it". Mello's gaze drilled into Matts, who was lost for words.  
  
"Put your bags down", instructed Mello. Matt did as he was told. Mello then guided Matt further into the room. "Now close your eyes". Matt closed his eyes. "And put your hands on your head".  
  
"Why?", asked Matt, confused.  
  
"I need to check for wires", said Mello. Matt hummed in disbelief, but did what he was told. Mello frisked him from his neck to his waist. He unbuttoned Matt's coat. Matt lowered his arms, and Mello slipped the coat off.  
  
He frisked Matt's torso again. Matt gave a little giggle, and shifted his footing. "Ah, so you're ticklish", said Mello. "I am very sensitive to touch", replied Matt.  
  
Mello stood behind Matt, and drew close to his ear. Matt could feel his breath against the back of his neck. Lowering his voice, Mello said, "Well, let us see how sensitive, shall we?"  
  
Mello rolled up Matt's read and black striped long-sleeved top. Matt lifted up his arms, and Mello removed his top fully. He slung it onto a couch. "Put your hands back on your head, and keep your eyes shut". Matt complied.  
  
Starting at his hands, Matt felt Mello's fingers run along his arms with a featherlight touch. His upper arms were massaged gently. He felt fingertips circling his shoulderblades, which converged at the based of his neck. Matt arched his neck reflexively.  
  
Matt could could feel Mello's breath against his ear. Mello whispered, "Just relax, stay in the moment, and let all the sensations wash over you". Then Mello sucked on Matt's earlobe.  
  
Next, Matt felt Mello's fingers slide down over his spine slowly. Matt arched his back, and his lips parted to let out a deep breath.  
  
"Good boy", said Mello, as he continued to brush his hands up and down the full length and breadth of Matt's back. Matt felt Mello's hands tickle him just below the armpits. He coughed out a laugh, and his eyes sprang open.  
  
"Ssh", Mello whispered. "Keep your eyes closed. This is part of the test". So Matt closed his eyes again. Matt's sides were teased with slow strokes, until eventually, Mello's hands rested on Matts hips, and were brought round to the base of his spine.  
  
Mello stopped fondling Matt, and moved away. Matt heard him move to a table. Something was being unravelled, and he heard a clatter of metal. Utensils? Matt became even more nervous, his heart pounded faster, but he resisted the temptation to turn around and find out what was happening.  
  
There was more clattering until Mello had evidently found what he was looking for, and returned to Matt. There was a peculiar metallic jangling sound as he did so.  
  
  
Matt felt Mellos left hand upon his shoulder. Matt still had his eyes closed, and he had is back towards Mello. "I hold in my hand a Wartenberg Wheel. Do you know what that is?", asked Mello.  
  
"No", replied Matt.  
  
"A Wartenberg Wheel", continued Mello, "is a medical device, designed to test nerve reactions. People sometimes commonly refer to it as a pinwheel. It is made of stainless steel, approximately seven inches in length, containing a wheel on the end. The wheel has evenly spaced sharp pins radiating from it. Shall we test it  out?"  
  
Mello pressed the wheel against the back of Matt's neck, who let out a gasp. Mello rolled the device down Matt's spine. The wheel turned as the handle descended, with the pins pressing against the skin. Matt's muscles tensed involuntarily as exquisite tingles ran down his back. He moaned spontaneously, and he buckled at the knees slightly.  
  
Mello rolled the wheel around to Matt's belly, and then rolled it over his chest. Matt arched his head, and Mello rested his hand on Matt's throat, his index finger bent and pressing lightly on Matt's Adam's apple.  
  
As the wheel passed over one nipple, Mello licked the other. Matt screwed his eyes tight shut. His hands made tight fists as he revelled in the sensations.  
  
"Well", declared Mello, "it looks like there's no problems with your nerves". He removed the wheel from Matt's nipple, and brushed his hand down his torso. Matt curled forward slightly.  
  
"Stand up straight", demanded Mello, "and spread your legs". Mello kicked lightly at Matt's feet, causing him to open his legs a shoulder's width apart. "I need to check for wiretaps". It was not necessary, of course, it was just part of the game that both were enjoying.  
  
Mello ran his hands over the seat of Matt's jeans, gently caressing his buttocks. His back pockets were checked.  
  
Then Mello ran his hands down each of Matt's legs. The material of jeans rubbed lightly over Matt's thighs and lower legs.  
  
Mello rubbed his hands over the sides and front of Matt's hips. He put placed his hand in Matt's front right pocket, and pulled out their contents. He put another hand in the other front pocket, and felt a protuberance.  
  
Matt placed his hands on his crotch to hide his embarrassment at having his erection discovered with an ashamed, "No!"  
  
"Too late to hide now", said Mello. He took hold of one of Matt's hand, and guided it to his own crotch. Matt could feel that Mello was hard, too. Mello then stroked the full length of Matt's penis through his jeans.  
  
After a few gentle strokes, Mello unbuttoned Matt's jeans. Slowly and delicately, he unzipped his flies and exposed Matt's underwear. He put his hands down the back of Matt's jeans, resting them on his buttocks, and hooked their top with his thumbs. Slowly, he moved his hands down, taking Matt's jeans down with them. Mello kneeled in the process, motioning Matt to lift each foot in turn so that he could slide off his jeans completely. His socks were also removed.  
  
There Matt stood, naked, except for a pair of red briefs straining from his throbbing cock. "Red, just like the colour of your hair", observed Mello. Mello nestled his head against Matt's underpants, his nose nuzzled against Matt's balls. Matt inhaled deeply, and Mello ran his fingers over Matt's cotton-covered cock.  
  
Mello rolled down Matt's underpants, and took them off. He motioned to the towel-covered table in the centre of the room. It was a massage table. Matt climbed onto the table, and lay down on it, trembling with anticipation.  
  
Mello picked up two leather cuffs, and strapped one to each of Matt's wrists. Matt's heartbeat quickened, and he shifted uneasily. Mello rested his fingertips on Matt's chest, and reassured him. "Relax".  
  
Cuffs were secured around Matt's ankles and thighs. Mello picked up some rope lying on another table, and secured one end to a cuff on Matt's wrist. He threaded the rest of the rope around the table and through the other cuffs on Matt's body. Matt was completely pinned to the table.  
  
"Look down", said Mello. Matt bent his head forward. He saw his naked body, tied down, and completely vulnerable.  
  
Mello rubbed his hands over Matt's chest, and brushed them down Matt's tensed belly. When he reached Matt's crotch, he plucked at a tuft of Matt's pubic hair, teaseing it with a gentle tug.  
  
Matt watched on, overcome with a mixture of vulnerability and excitement. Adrenaline raced through him, and he moaned with a deep, husky exhalation. His head jerked back, his chest heaved, and he made light, futile jerks against his restraints.  
  
"There's someone who needs to see this", said Mello. He picked up a mobile phone, and dialled. He spoke into the receiver, "The subject is being tested right now. The preliminary results are highly promising. Please join me to complete the procedure".  
  
Matt watched as the phone was waved in the air over his naked body. The pinhole camera in the phone saw everything. Mello put the phone to his ear, and Matt heard some babble come out of the phone's earpiece. It was a female's voice. After she had finished, Mello smiled and said "Yes, he is, isn't he? Very." He disconnected the call, and tossed the phone onto the nearby couch.  
  
Mello picked up a blindfold, and combed through Matt's hair with his fingers. He propped up Matt's head, and tied the blindfold onto him. Matt gulped. He had no idea would happen next, and the thought of this drove him crazy. Mello patted Matt's hair reassuringly.  
  
Mello arranged items on a far table. Matt's mind reeled over the possiblities. He licked his dry lips.  
  
Without warning, Matt felt the spokes of the Wartenberg wheel being rolled over his balls. He grunted and squirmed on the table. His penis jerked, rock hard from the sensations that shot through his testicles and up through the trunk of his body. The wheel was rolled over his taint, and brought up the length of his shaft. Matt thrust his hips high into the air, his back arched, every cell in his body alive with sensation.  
  
Mello removed the wheel, and Matt collapsed with relief. It was short-lived, though. He heard the click of a switch. Something hummed. Matt immediately discovered the source. A vibrating wand, with a broad head, was pressed against his perineum. Matt gasped with delight and writhed uncontrollably.  
  
Mello said, "Now, we're going to play a game. Under no circumstance are you to ejaculate without my permission. Just tell me when you're about to come, and I'll slow down. But under no circumstances are you allowed to come unless I say you can. You'll be punished if you fail to follow those instructions. Got that?"  
  
Matt replied weakly, "Yes", but he was not sure how much more of this he could take. He was close to bursting already.  
  
Mello poured some lubricating oil over Matt's dick. He was so aroused that even the feeling of the oil running over his cock brought him delicious pleasure.  
  
Mello gripped Matt loosely by his penis, and made long, slow strokes. Matt wimpered with joy as a slow rhapsody of stroking was played over his shaft, sending waves of pleasure over his whole body.  
  
The long deliberate strokes continued as the pressure built until finally Matt neared the point of no return and he yelled "I'm so close to coming". Mello immediately took his hand away. Matt calmed down.  
  
Shortly after, Mello resumed the stroking, occasionally playing with Matt's nipples. Again, Matt reached the point of no return, and begged, "I'm so close. So close. Please let me come". Mello backed off, but said "Not just yet, it's too early".  
  
The cycle began again, with Matt begging for sweet release, so close to the edge. Each time, Matt was more aroused than the last, and Matt was in a state of rapture. He wondered what would happen if he ejaculated without permission. He thought that he might lose control in any event.  
  
Mello brought Matt close to the edge several more times over the course of an hour, and Matt felt he would be driven insane. "Please, please don't stop this time, let me come".  
  
"Again!", demanded Mello. He resumed stroking Matt's throbbing cock. This time, in addition to all that had gone before, sharp fingernails played up and down Matt's body. Matt was still blindfolded, and it seemed that an extra pair of hands were at work. Judging by softness of the touch, they belongs to a woman.  
  
Matt panted heavily as the pace of the stroking picked up. He flung his hands open, every muscle in his body tensed. He had never felt such intense, tormenting pleasure. "Please I must come, I can't hold it any longer".  
  
Mello replied gently, "Yes, you may come". Mello then worked Matt's dick with a frenzy, and his taint and balls were stroked and fondled. In a final act of thrusting, Matt released his pent up load. He shot his semen out in long ropes across his chest, and some of it landed over his shoulder.  
  
Matt collapsed, completely spent. Mello stopped wanking him off, and gently caressed his body.  
  
Mello took off Matt's blindfold. He lay there like a rag doll, his body and mind in ecstacy. He opened his eyes to see the woman he had passed on the street earlier was standing next to Mello. Her eyes were filled with lust at what she had done, and the sight of the naked, handsome young man before her.  
  
It became clear that Mello had called her on the mobile earlier to return to the apartment and participate in the activities. Mello held Matt's hand. He was too weak to move. Matt's eyes were dilated, and his body's oxytocin that were flowing through him gave him natural high, and made it difficult for him to focus.  
  
Matt was freed from his bondage, and a blanket was put over him to keep him warm. Mello offered Matt a glass of water, and some chocolate. "Here. Eat this. You need to replenish your sugar and energy levels". He slipped some pieces of chocolate into Matt's mouth. Matt let it melt there, and savoured the taste. All throughout, Mello held Matt's hand, reassuring him and providing comfort as Matt lay there, still in a delirium.  
  
The woman patted Matt's hair, gazed lovingly into his eyes, and said, "My, aren't you a cutie? I'm certainly impressed with what I have seen so far. My name is Scarlett, and I am a contact agent and liason officer working for Wammy's House."  
  
Mello turned to her. "I take it we're agreed, then, that's he suitable material for our operations".  
  
Scarlett looked Matt in the eyes, smiled sweetly, rested a hand on his chest, and responded, "Definitely. I look forward to seeing him in action".  
  
Mello said, "Good. Perhaps we should start him with the Hasekura investigation, do you think?"  
  
"Your call, of course, but I think it is a good idea," Scarlett answered.  
  
"Hasekura it is then. But for now, let's give this young man some rest, and fix him some proper food. He looks exhausted".  
  
Matt lay there, still floating on a sea of bliss. Perhaps the outside world was not so bad after all, he mused to himself. He hoped that every day would be so enjoyable, and wondered what the future had in store.  
  
"Um, Hasekura case?" asked Matt.  
  



End file.
